Nothing Left To Say Now
by AnnaCromwell
Summary: There's nothing left to say now There's nothing left to say now I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now


_**Thanks to Viria for this. Thank you for reminding of me of this. Oh the feels !**_

_There's nothing left to say now_  
_There's nothing left to say now_  
_I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now_  
_I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now_

* * *

Sally sat at the table, sobbing, Paul beside her, a hand around her shoulder. Nothing was left now. They knew it. It had been years yet they were not able to get over the pain of it. But then, how could they? How could they?

* * *

In the throne room, Athena was alone. She had never been this distraught in all her existence, never been this despondent. But tonight, things were different. A decade had passed, and to the goddess of wisdom, time always seemed slow. But now time seemed to stop. She had stopped visiting the mortal world, the result being no progress in the fields of science, technology, Warcraft and everything the goddess was connected with. The mortal world was worthless now. She had her head in her hands, remembering the face she had loved so much, and the face she hated, who died defending the former. Her anger and hatred had dissipated the day they had died.

The lord of the sea entered, face sombre. He took a look at the sobbing goddess and thought how children made a difference for their parents, especially such children.

"Athena," he said. She looked up. He had never seen the goddess of wisdom this troubled, not even during the First War.

"Poseidon," she said, wiping away tears from her face. "What brings you here? Are you not supposed to be with father to visit Hades?"

"What for? As for Hades, I do not want to see him for quite some time. You must know as to why I say so."

"Without a doubt." He went and sat beside the goddess, sitting on the steps of the room, like they had never.

"Athena, do you still hate him now?"

"No, Poseidon. Why should I? After all that he's done, I should be thankful for keeping them alive for that long. But the Fates are cruel, Poseidon. They took my child from me."

"They took my only, Athena. My only." The god of the sea had tears in his eyes, and looking at him, Athena lost her composure, breaking down, Poseidon comforting, although he knew it was futile. Athena finally understood the pain she saw on mortal faces when they lost their children. How they felt when the most precious thing in their world was snatched away from them

* * *

Hazel and Frank stood by the mantle. looking at the smiling picture of the boy who had led them to their greatest battle, and helped them win it too. He never would let anyone die for his cause. Their children played in their room, and Hazel thought how this would be impossible had he not been there. The girl beside him was another one who'd helped them come this far. They could never forget them. Ever. Frank remembered the brother he saw in him, and Hazel hers. The two had been their inspiration, and now, thinking of them was painful, after all they had been through. It was as if they lost a part of them the day they lost them.

* * *

It was night in New York, and Nico sat in his room, flipping through another file. In the adjoining room, he heard sobs, and ran. His wife sat by the computer, eyes red. This was the first time he saw the Nobel laureate cry so hard after that. The daughter of Athena was crying a river, her dark brown hair obscuring her face, her eyes still visible. It broke him to see that.

"Nothing left to say now," she sobbed. "Why, you two, why?" Nico sat down beside her, putting an arm around her. He remembered how she had cried, ten years back, like this. She was new, yet she fought. She had fought for her sister, for her brother figure, for Nico, for everyone. And they had won. But she and her friends lost. That was the day she had lost her sister, her anchor to a battle they had fought. Anastasia di Angelo looked up, eyes red.

"Nico," was all she said, putting her head on his shoulder, crying her heart out. "How could they?" she said between tears.

"I know, Ana. I remember. I lost what I treasured in that battle. You lost your soul sister, I lost my soul," he said and broke down. They would never forget that day.

* * *

Leo and Calypso were working, Leo on a new 'Iron-Man' suit, Calypso on a house design. She had learnt architecture in that girl's memory. How she despised her at the start, only to realise how valuable she was in the end.

"So, what do you think, would he have liked it?" Leo asked, trying to keep the spirits up.

"He would have loved it. Would she have liked it?" she asked, showing the design to Leo.

"Ditto, Callie."

"I miss them, Leo. A lot. It's been a decade yet it seems like it's just been a day."

"I too, Calypso. The world fell that day."

"It did. For us, it did."

* * *

Rachel sat, staring aimlessly at the strawberry fields.

"I know, Rachel. We all want them back," said Chiron.

"I just wish the Fates weren't so harsh."

"The greatest heroes have the most tragic ends," said Chiron, wishing it was not true. Grover and Juniper stood by, simply staring at that picture of happier times. Clarisse was busy practicing, unable to even attend the Stolls conducting a memorial assembly. The Romans were doing the same, Reyna's head bowed, tears in her eyes. She would have hated the girl for what she was, but not the boy. Her hatred for the girl had disappeared too. They had done so much for them. So much, all for nothing.

Nothing.

* * *

Piper stood by Jason, comforting her husband, whose tears seemed like they would never stop.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I had given myself up. At least you would've been here with us," he said.

"I know, Jason. We all wish the same. We just wish we had given up ourselves for them. I wish I had," said Piper. "How I wish I had."

"How I wish." They were the last ones to leave from the place, Piper's eyes wandering back to that stone. At the ground lay seven bouquets, each containing olive leaves and blue flowers. Nothing had changed. The pain was still the same as it was a moment after that.

It had been a decade since the deaths of Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson.


End file.
